As known, the removal of ice from overhead power lines may occur manually through an operator using telescopic rods to shake the wires of the overhead power line, thus facilitating the breakage of the deposit of ice and the dropping thereof.
Evidently, not only is this method of removing ice definitely difficult and uncomfortable to achieve but it also exposes the operator to difficult work conditions. In addition, such method is particularly slow and inefficient.
In order to overcome these drawbacks, railway companies or public transport companies, which have the duty to keep the railway or tram lines operative, use electromotive pantographs which, sliding on the cables of the overhead power line, remove the deposit of ice.
The disadvantage of this method lies in the fact that the removal of ice and snow is not entirely efficient. Furthermore, this method utilizes a resource that is not explicitly designated for the purpose and which is thus not used for driving railway or tram carriages as it should.
Another method used for keeping the overhead power lines operative during the harsh winter conditions consists in providing the overhead power line with a heated cable superimposed on the electrical contact to melt the ice.
It is clear that this solution is efficient for suitably equipped power lines only. In addition, the cost of installing lines of this kind is extremely high.